Lips of an Angel
by abiirosee
Summary: Takes place between "Slide" and "Hey Lady," and directly after "Careless Whispers" by c-l-a-r-a-m-a-e on dA. Pshaw, this is more a filler story than anything. "Honey, why you callin' me so late?"


_**A/N;;**__ My TV went out, and the only channel I can watch is Disney. FML totally._

_So I turned on my music, and began to write. I decided to get this one out of the way, before I started anything else._

_Thank God I'm getting over my procrastination, but if I could only stop doing it when it's one, that be awesome._

_In my poll, 2 people voted for more of the series… I don't know who, since my email has been busted for a while now and I keep forgetting to change it to my new one, but whatever…_

Making Fiends © Amy Winfrey  
Xavier, Chardonnay, Venus, the random guy Don's dating © Myself  
Lips of an Angel © Hinder

**WARNINGS: Mentions of abuse, very saucy content, swearing.**

**

* * *

**

**NOTE**

This takes place after Careless Whispers. I know I've mentioned it in Hey Lady, but you will NOT get this unless you read the flipping story. I'm super serious, guys.

c-l-a-r-a-m-a-e(dot)deviantart(dot)com/gallery/#/d2mhyy4

Replace (dot) with .

* * *

"_Well, my girl's in the next room.  
Sometimes I wish she was you.  
I guess we never really moved on._

_It's really good to hear your voice saying my name.  
It sounds so sweet.  
Coming from the lips of an angel, hearing those words; it makes me weak.  
And I never wanna say goodbye.  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful.  
With the lips of an angel._"

**-****Lips of an Angel**** by Hinder**

Drowning the auburn colored liquid, the older-teen of indigo had promised his "girlfriend" he'd stop drinking and come to bed about an hour ago.

Two weeks ago, he had attempted to patch things up with his ex-girlfriend, Chardonnay Chrissy Garcia, but it turned out she didn't want him back. Earlier today, he had run into her on the crowded streets, and she introduced him to her **boyfriend**, Anthony.

Anthony looked like a fucking prick.

So what did he do? Excused himself as politely as one who just met the girl he's in love with after his choices pulled them apart, and as if it was fucking fate, sent him to New York, so he went and found her, and then, in a crowded city of thousands or so, he runs into on the street…

By an Orange Julius, and surprisingly, they had both gotten a strawberry smootie.

And just so fate came have Ashton Kutcher, the jackass, run out screaming, **YOU'VE BEEN PUNK'D!**, Xavier was introduced to her green haired boyfriend. His lavender eyed angel had a fucking boyfriend. And she had been wearing the engagement ring he got for her all that time they had been dating, he assumed.

It turns out said prick was the dancing partner he caught a glimpse of when he arrived at her studio on one of his days off (he had school and recording, as well as a small job at a local bakery), when he decided he had to meet up with her, to fix the broken bonds.

It obviously wasn't going to happen anytime soon. And has he poured another glass, he heard the faint buzzing of his phone.

He reached for it, glaring at the fridge as if it had done something unspeakable, and answered, "It's late."

"I- I know." The voice was shaky, fragile. It sounded familiar, but in a half-wasted haze, he couldn't make it out. "It's m-me, Xav, Don."

And then fate had her call. "Whaddya want?" he hissed quietly. "It's late, and my girlfriend-." He stopped talking, because the way he said **girlfriend** to _her_ was just weird. He had also talked about Chardonnay Chrissy, his dancer prodigy of a girlfriend to others, but never Venus, the known slut around the school, to others.

Not even during their secret fling.

"Girlfriend?" she breathed, her voice between sobs and anger.

"Venus." He stood up and walked away from the bedroom door and into the small living room. "Look, what do you need? It's late, and I can't be too loud or talk very long."

"…Venus," her voice repeated the name with a choke behind it, one to hold back her sobs. "I- I wanted to talk to you."

"Now you do." She broke down finally sobbing, and Xavier let out a groan. "What is it? What's wrong?"

"Anthony!" she wailed into his ear, and his blood began to boil, bloodshot periwinkle eyes narrowing at the name. "He… He's just… He's abu- Abu- Abu…"

"Abusive? How?" his voice was filled with some force, demanding answers now.

"He just can… Get violent sometimes…" The image of the short purple hair against ivory skin with multiple bruises and marks flashed in his mind. The marks he seemingly overlooked earlier were something bigger.

"Where are you?"

"M-my house." He had no clue where it is. "I- I kicked him out, b-b-but… He gave me a black eye as a present… It's over by the studio…"

"I'll be right there." He hung up before letting her reply, and he turned to see the figure of his _girlfriend_ standing in the doorway.

"Baby?"

"Shh… Shh…" he cooed, and said. "Ven, I-."

"Who were you talking to?" she said, her sugarcoated, tired tone finally gone. He closed his mouth and looked away. "WELL? Don't tell me it was **Miss Hick**."

"Something's happened. I'm gonna go meet her."

"At her damn HOUSE?" the cherry red haired woman screamed. "I thought you said she **had** a fucking **boyfriend!**"

"Venny, I'm going."

"WE'LL YOU MIGHT AS WELL TAKE YOUR SHIT WITH YOU!" He felt a scrapbook his "mom" had made him being tossed into his chest. "UNLESS YOU WANT IT IN THE DUMP WHEN YOU GET BACK!"

He stayed silent and collected everything he had in her apartment, which was mostly clothes, textbooks, pictures, his guitar and Ke'ala (everyone had given up trying to destroy her). He grabbed whatever music he had written and packed it up in his giant duffle bag.

"Get the fuck out of my house." She watched him reached for the keys. "WHAT THE HE-."

"It's my car, **I **paid for it." She closed her mouth, and he left. He knew he had been unfaithful in the past to Chardonnay with Venus, but he knew he had to put that behind him as he raced towards the dance academy and studio which she studied under and taught the younger girls at, and pulled into the parking lot by the giant apartment complex, and walked inside after parking, wandering until he stopped outside a door with her standing in the doorway; lavender eyes scrutinizing him

"Let's go inside." Putting out the stick, the girl motioned him inside, and he followed. Once the front door was shut, he noticed how her apartment was pretty good sized. "You didn't have to come over."

"Well, I wanted to make sure you were okay." He turned, and looked at her face, seeing a small, dark, discoloration forming under her eye. "He didn't do anything else, did he?" She shook her head.

"What about Venus?"

"She caught me talking to you." The purple haired girl nodded. "It's funny you called me. I was just ranting and raving in my head about how my life sucked, and how fate wanted to play cruel jokes, and how Anthony was a prick."

His rant didn't invoke any emotions in her, and she stood there blankly. "So she kicked you out?"

"We weren't committed. Once I got enough money, I would've moved out…" he said honestly. "But I got let go, 'cause I was always at classes when they actually needed me."

"Where'd you work?" He followed her into the kitchen, and she began a pot of coffee.

"Some really small bakery," he told her. "The pay was good." She nodded and waited for the cafinated beverage to finish being made, and Xavier snapped, "Go on."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"You can insult me now, yell at me for what I've done." She looked away and sighed, her body shaking lightly at his harsh tone.

"I can't, because when I saw you two weeks ago, I wanted you back." He plopped himself down in a chair, studying her. "But I couldn't leave Anthony."

"Why?"

"Because he'd hurt me," she said, matter-of-factly. "He was upset because of you. Told me to write you a letter with all this nasty stuff," she continued. "I didn't; I couldn't. I loved you. I still do, to some extent."

He stood up and began to slowly move towards her. "So how much of an extent?"

"I love you to the point I hate you." He growled as she pulled him closer, reaching around and yanking on her hair. "I'd kill you if I could deal with the heartbreak but I can't. I need you."

"That's awfully flattering, Miss Garcia," he mumbled, and he straightened his back a bit to try to see into her eyes.

"I can't have you though," she told him. "You always hurt me."

"If you want, I'll leave." The girl shook her head.

"I have you back, and you're staying." She pulled him into a kiss like no other. His body shook as her nails dug into his hips, and his hand ran through her hair, the other stroking her back. The kiss was so quiet, it was loud. Sirens were going off in his head, and his stomach flipped around.

She pulled apart, tugging at the knot in hr robe. He flushed, and asked, "You sure?"

"You were always going to be the first," she said matter-of-factly. "Don't you want to?" He blushed, and nodded. "Then what?"

"I've never done anything like this." Her jaw dropped, and his eyes glanced at the floor.

"You've been with Venus eight months really, and you're still a damn virgin?" He nodded. "What did you two even do?" she asked, tugging at the strings on his flannel pants, and he looked at her.

"Make out most of the time. Sure, she tried to get me in bed…" His voice drifted off as she yanked the tight little knot out and the pants came loose instantly. "So you're sure?"

"Positive."

"Does this mean we're back together?" he asked her. Her ivory face dimmed at the question. She gave a slow, hesitant nod, and he loosened his grip on the pants, letting them fall to the floor with a swift motion.

"I never moved on from you." He placed his hands on her hips, and she let her robe slide off a bit, and they engaged in another passionate kiss.

**

* * *

**

EPILOGUE!

"Xavier." The eighteen-year-old boy grunted and turned to his just nineteen year old girl.

"What, Donnay?"

"I'm pregnant." He clicked his tongue.

"Cool." He turned his attention back to the TV.

"COOL? YOU KNOCKED ME UP AND-."

"We're collage kids trying to make a living for ourselves? Yep."There was an awkward pause. "I don't mind. Our own little twerp!"

"Why d'you wonder why I wear the damn pants in this relationship?" He shrugged, and they stayed silent.

"Does this mean when you get fat," he began. "You won't be flexible?"

"FAT!" A shoe proceeded to hit her boyfriend in the head.

_

* * *

_

It's 2 AM now. It's been an hour.

_I'm sorry this is terrible! I really am. But… I really had nothing to go off of. It is strikingly similar to __Hey Lady__ and __One More Night__, but that's because they end up in this kind of pattern all the time, except Xav doesn't cheat on her, and she's more arrogant sometimes…_

_Bleh. I hate this. __Fail on my part, and again, I'm sorry._

_**-Dar**_


End file.
